1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaged integrated circuits, and more specifically, to packaged integrated circuits having wirebonds.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits have a variety of issues relating to further developments in reducing dimensions. One continuing issue is high frequency performance as wires become closer together while maintaining reliable packaging. In plastic packaging, for example, a molding flow typically causes wire sweep which must be taken into account in making changes to improve performance. Improvements in speed are continuously pursued which can be adversely impacted by wires in close proximity to each other. Additionally, an impedance mismatch can adversely impact overall performance of a circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for integrated circuit packaging that improves upon one or more of the issues referenced above.